Accidental Fall
by ZDrive
Summary: It didn't start when Robin assigned her on a mission to go undercover as a student at West Desert High in El Paso, Tx, a public school for snotty rich kids. It started when she tripped on her own feet in a clumsy act that happened to her at least once in a life time on the staircase and fell into the hottest bad boy in school. That was when her mission officialy began. Crap.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! ! Wow, long yay. So, this is gonna be awesome (duh, it's Raven/Red X, those are always awesome), so don't move from your chair…that means you…ya you…I-Hey! I told you don't- gasp! I can't believe you flipped me o-oooh, you're gonna get it now punk! Grr, just. Read.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

Chapter 1:

Hell. No.

To say Raven was mad was an understatement.

To say she was enraged, murderously furious, and angrier than a demon who was trying to be a hero should be, hit the dot exactly.

"Hell. No." She snarled.

Those were her first two words when Robin explained the assignment and proclaimed Raven was to be the undercover operator.

Robin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "We've gone over this already, Raven," he grumbled. "Star can't do it because she hasn't learned enough of earth's culture to understand school, Beast Boy is…well, Beast boy, and Cyborg will get caught up on living it up, like in the Hive." He glanced guiltily at his other teammates who all nodded gravely in understanding, accept Beast Boy who looked a bit insulted.

Raven growled and raised a brow. "So I have to go to West Desert High in Texas," she began, walking it through as Robin nodded firmly in agreement. "Go in as an undercover student by the name of Rachel Scathe," another nod. "Find out who is passing around information about the Government's strength and weaknesses to Japan and Russia's people," more nodding. "Who's agents have sneaked across the borders to pick up the info," another nod of confirmation. "And kick their asses and torture their minds for all eternity." Robin began to nod but stopped quickly and frowned at the vulgar term as Raven smirked.

"Other than the last part…all of it is a yes," Robin said.

"Hmmm," Raven mused, tapping her finger's mockingly to her bottom lip. "Eh." She shrugged suddenly and got up, stretching until her bones cracked and popped. Then, with a sigh, she turned on her heel and made a beeline for the door. "Not worth my attention."

"Great," said Robin enthusiastically. "I guess we'll start pack-wha? H-hey! Raven!" Her sentence registered in his brain and leaped off the couch, using his speed and agility to plant himself firmly in front of the reluctant demoness.

"What?" Robin demanded. "This isn't important?" His masked eyes drilled holes into her skull.

Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring. "No." she said shortly.

Robin colored and spluttered madly in anger and shock. Raven watched with mild interest as his face turned from brilliant red to plum purple and back again.

Raven, suddenly bored, sighed and brushed past him, annoyed now with his stuttering antics.

"Okay, okay," she said impatiently, shooting him daggers over her shoulder as she headed to her room. "I'm going to protect and befriend the snotty, smug little rich brats," she smirked when Robin winced slightly at the 'rich brats' part, knowing he himself was one of them. "But I swear on my father's disgusting, unholy name, Robin," she added lowly, her voice dark, cold, and suddenly dangerous. "If they mess with me and push me too far, they will end up alone in the 4th dimension where shadows of the scariest demons and ghosts hover in existence near the edge of the living dimension, out dimension, and pull them out one week later, which they will then have to go to a private 'mad' ward for the rest of their miserable life."

And with that, a glint in her steely blue-violet eyes, and a swish of her cloak, she exited by rounding the corner gracefully, like a dark and deadly angel of death who had visited hell and survived enough to claw her way back up from the evil depths.

Robin gulped and replayed her words and the cold and expressionless look on her face and shuddered inwardly.

Oh, yes. He didn't doubt it, she would certainly do it if rubbed the wrong way. And at least one person would probably do it…meaning he might have to call her lawyer and collect some files, just in case.

He pitied the poor fool.

**Yeporoo, verrrry short, but I'm working' on it! Thx!**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, I'm back, but breifly. You see, I'll be goiung to camp Cho-Yeh until next Saturday starting Sunday, so I wanted to get chapter 2 started up. I will update The Other Side also as soon as I get back. So, ya, read on,my dearest reviewers...er reviewer, single. Did i even spell that right...? Also, I will be going back to school on August 20th, a week sooner than public school (unfair!)which is veeery wrong! We are supposed to be back a week after public schoolers, not the other way around! And, just because I'm a private schooler, doesn't mean I'm rich and snobby. Heck, I punch the people who are rich and snobby! Anyways...**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

Chapter 2:

Welcome to Hell-I Mean, West Desert High

Raven stood impatiently at the front desk, in enchanted, shoulder length black hair, snow white skin, and piercing cobalt green eyes and all, while the elderly, blue-eyed secretary rummaged in a large basket for a map of the ridiculously giant red-and-brown bricked school.

Holding her breath, she eyed the woman, named Ms. Malt, as she slowly came up with...

...teeth.

Oh, ugh! Disgusting! Raven definatly did not want to see that!

But she swallowed the unexpected bile in her throat and forced a smile to Ms. Malt as she grinned an all gums smile at the Titan.

"Me' 'eethhh'" she mumbled excitedly.

Raven blinked. "Uh, yes...very nice." She forced another smile so big she was sure her face would crack in half.

Then Ms. Malt dumped her teeth in Raven's hands.

Just as a group of people came flouncing in.

Raven bit back a scream and she nearly dropped the teeth, her face flooding with a blush so fierce her cheeks were almost on fire.

While Ms. Malt ducked back under the desk to look for the map _again, _the group's leader caught sight of her holding the elderly's teeth and burst out laughing. The rest of his friends saw her and did the same.

Until Raven shot them a look so poisoness, cold, and deadly they shut up, big grins sliding quickly off their faces.

Except for one.

The leader. Of course.

Though he had stopped chuckling he was still smirking. His brown eyes in the middle of changing to a bright greenish grey with a hint of blue at the edges, twinkled with mischeif as he winked at the embarressed Rachel Scathe.

"Hey there, Sweets," he grinned, stepping slyly to her side as she looked on with disgust. "Need a hand?" Wink.

Raven strugled to contain a viscious snarl as his friends snickered. The boy ruffled his black hair tauntingly, flashing a blinding white smile that made stars fall and held out his hands mockingly. When he glanced back at his friends to smirk, knowing even this new girl wouldn't dare plop a disgusting old-timer's teeth into his hands unless she wanted to get a kick in the a-

SQUELCH!

He froze and looked down at his palms in disbelief as the teeth resting in his tan skin.

Rav-er, Rachel casually wiped her hands on his chest, refusing to acknowledge how sleek his muscles were underneath, and turned away, shouldering her backpack just as Ms. Malt came up with a folded piece of paper.

"I' fou'd i'" she exclaimed, seemingly proud.

Raven smiled softly, but this time, it was genuine, and took the paper.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

She whipped around, openly smirking at the boy who know cradled the teeth and winked seductivly. She stepped through the swinging glass doors, ignoring the shocked look of the rest of the group as she upturned her face to the cloudy grey heavens, the light drops of rain slipping down to touch the earth and Rven's pale white face, seeming to glow softly in god-like beauty and predatory power.

This did not go unnoticed by Damon Carter.

Raven sighed. Everyone wouldn't stop staring at the girl who's sharp slanted haircut was longer than usual, where the shortest strand brushed her shoulders.

Raven glanced at the tiny slip of paper, then at the map, then back again. This was starting to get confusing. Who went to a school this big anyways?

Oh, right. She did.

Ha. Ha. Hilarious.

She looked to her left, silently counting until she finally came to a sky blue locker with the numbers 45 on the top...

...and a bunch of spitballs.

Either the group that harrassed her had decided to get revenge by tricking poor Ms. Malt to give them her locker number, or this is how people here welcomed newcomers.

Oh, she sure felt welcomed now. All warm and fuzzy. Blech.

Keeping her face emotionless as other students watched her in awe, smothering giggles, she walked slowly to the locker. Reaching forward and yanked it open, stepping wisly out of the way as a herd of water ballons spilled out.

Face still blank and smooth, she lifted her eyes and raised a brow at the slightly stunned students. Sure, they had expected her to open the locker door, but not stpe out of the way. Especially with her cold, hard, expressionless face.

Raven wasn't angry at all. This was a prank nexpected from Beast Boy, and she would have to be stupid to come here to the public school for rich brats and not expect this. Childish and uneccessary, really.

Her dark green eyes swept the halls, until they rested on a group of slightly irritated and slightly surprised teen boys and girls. Oh yes, these were the pranksters, all right.

She straightened up, her demon growling, deep and throaty, and raised a finger, curling it in and out.

A girl in the clique saw this and tugged her boyfriend's sleeve and pointed. He glanced up, and grinned.

_Pathetic fool, _her demon hissed.

Raven grit her teeth, not wanting to bear the fangs her demon itched to break out including a feral snarl.

He strode confidently up, still smiling like the idiot he was. He just exsisted to make the dumb people look smart and the smarter people to look even more intelligent. He was just there to have things happen to him, so others will learn from the mistakes he made.

Well you have to have _someone_ for that job.

"Hey there, like your locker?" He grinned, revealing a row of perfectly straight pearly teeth.

"Fantastic," she deadpanned, "But i don't like your face."

His features crumpled in confusion. "Wha-?"

Her fist launched and landed on his nose, breaking the cartilage from the strength, and forcing him to fall on his butt with a shrill scream of shock and pain.

Flashing a blazing, sweet smile at the clique, she turned back to the locker as if there wasn't a writhing bloody faced boy near her feet.

That. Felt good.

Humming under her breath, she finished organizing her books, ignoring the girl come up behind her and help her boyfriend up, rushing to the nurse without a backwards glance.

"That...was awesome," a voice breathed at her side.

Raven turned to glare at the source and blinked when her eyes locked with a curly haired red head with freckles galore and a green silk blouse, white pants with white boots. Next to her, was a stunning girl with long a gently wavy golden hair dropping to her knees, clad in a simple rose colored satin knee length dress, and grey converse, plus blue socks.

"Hi," continued the red head brightly. "I'm Missy Thomas, short for Artemis-I know, what were my parents thinking?-and the school's best photographer and writer. This is my best friend Ella Sunburst-wierd too, huh?-and she is the best artist and dancer here at West Desert High! So, wha's your name?"

Raven took a breath and tried to keep her head from spinning. She never thought she would meet anyone who talked faster than her alien friend Starfire, but she was wrong.

A fairly large feat.

"Uh, it's Rachel. Rachel Scathe," Raven mumbled.

Ella smiled, cute dimples popping on her fair-skinned cheeks and chin, looking so beautiful, even in that uncommon attire.

"I like your outfit," she said calmly, pointing out Raven's own attire.

Raven glanced down at her black ripped skinny jeans, brown leather boots, and purple V-neck T-shirt.

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," she murmered.

Another brilliliant smile that made Raven feel even plainer and boring, was her answer. Missy was practically bouncing off the walls like she was on a sugar rush.

She squealed again. "Oooh, are you English with us? I mean, you are an eleventh grader too, right?" she pumped her eyebrows up and down comically.

Raven nodded almost mechanically. Missy looked about to pop. Ella was still as cool as a cucumber. Two total polar opposites, but best friends.

Well, it certainly wasn't a first, and she'd seen wierder things.

Let's get this over with," Raven siad, sounding flat and bored. Missy nodded so fast she probably destroyed a couple hundred braincells and snatched the other girl's hands, dragging them down the hall, babbling away.

Raven sighed.

High school. Oh, the drama.

How...fun.

**Okay, not the best, but hey, i tried. oh, well. pleez review and check out my other stories! Thx! Also, just to dangle this in ya'lls faces, in the 3rd chappy, Raven nmouths off to a teacher, trips down the stairs and falls into Damon carter, the bad boy! Gasp! So, look out for the next chapter, darlin's!**

**P.S. Texas Rocks like an Avalanche, baby! Ya**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, I'm back! Cho-Yeh was amazing, as usual, and, as usual, i got hurt on the fist day with a super big blister on my hand, then get scraped up in crud wars when some guy swung a sack at my head, and I was sick for a day and had to slepp on a rock-hard bed in the infirmary. So, in other words, it was awesome. I do not own TT, but i do own Missy (Artemis) Thomas and Ella Sunburst. Also, Missy isn't really THE Artemis. Just sayin'. Oh, and this will be a short chappy, plus, Missy has a southern bell accent...or at least she does in my mind ;) And I don't own TT, only the name Damon Carter, Missy, Ella, Lc, and Daniel.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

Chapter 3:

Head Over Heels-Literally.

Raven had never been so bored in her whole entire life.

Until now.

Mrs. Stanley drone on and on about the function of prepositions which Raven could have been called an expert on, had she been a teacher. So, all in all, this 'speech' was pretty useless.

She stifled a yawn and glanced at Missy who was face down on her desk, snoring quietly. Ella doodled absent mindedly in her notebook, hair making a soft curtain. She turned to the window, green eyes narrowing. The sun shone weakly from under a haze of drifting grey clouds, the air damp and sticky. The football field was trampled, a dull green, instead of bright and luscious. The bleachers were even worse, old and rusty...

A shadow flashed.

Raven's heart thunped and she glared with mild suspicion as she spotted a figure, male, she guessed from the stature and the way it loped, sticking to the darker, shadier parts.

A noise inttirupted her thoughts. Her eyes flickered to the teacher as the woman shuffled noisily through worksheets, mumbling something about diagrams. But when she looked out the window again, there was nothing.

...

...

...

Damon Carter snuck back into Studyhall without a hitch.

It wasn't hard to do when there was no teacher present.

Smiling lazily, he slid into his seat, nodding at Daniel and LK, two of his 'friends'. Daniel was at least six feet tall with sunken brown eyes and pale skin, along with longish black hair and a lip peircing, who wore a black hoodie and raised as a knife thrower. LK was slightly shorter, a handsome fair haired jerk who was the oldest son of the Russian Mafia.

They helped smuggle the info.

Damon had to admit, he wasn't exactly comfertable with smuggling whatever this info was, for his clients had never clued him in, and he felt even more uncomfortable that both his 'friends' knew what was going on.

But, of course, he was an adreniline junkie. A mentally unstable one, he presumed since he constantly tangled with the Teen Titans on purpose.

Oh, yes. VERY mentally unstable.

His mind wandered as he stared blankly at the glossy desk top. The image of the new gothic girl, Rachel Scathe, pricked at the edge of his thoughts. She was a fine looking girl, sure. A bitchin' bod, nice, flawless skin, eyes that could pin you to a wall...witty, sarcastic, intelligent...and a temper. A sign from the rumors of the locker incicdent that had just started to float around and manifest.

Dangerous, in other words, to put it simply.

Hmm. Now why did that remind him of someone?

Ah well, he shrugged it off. It didn't matter. But still...wouldn't it be an amazing feat if he got her to swoon over him and win her seemingly iron heavy, completely locked down tighter than Fort Knox itself, cold heart.

Suicidal. Ludidcrous. Ridiculous. Stupid!

He loved that plan.

It wasn't like he would actually fall for her. Just play with her heart strings and a few honeyed words, and she'd be a mere puppet hooked into a viselike grip with only his pinky.

But, just to push him farther would be a time limit, and a bet. Something mportant to him on the line, perhaps...he grinned slyly as the perfectly crazy idea popped in his head.

A bet, a time limit...to crack the most precious code to the stongest, hardest vaults of the female figure.

He twisted in his chair and hissed to get LC and Daniel's attention. Both said boys looked up, bored. He smiled and winked.

"Wanna make a bet?" Red X whispered, eyes sparking.

...

...

...

RRRRRIIIINNNGGG!

The bell rang, signaling the end of English, and on with History, and then, finally, to lunch.

Joy.

Raven sighed and slid from her seat, shouldering her backpack, and walked out of the classroom. More students filtered out after her, chatting away brightly about the seventeen year old newbie and if Charlotte's neon pink nail polish was ghetto or classy.

Unfortunalty, popularity didn't seem to be smiling down on Charlotte.

Even Missy was babbling about it. "Ohmygosh, I mean, the shade is pretty and all, but neon polish is sooo out! In clothes, sure, ya, but fer**(ya, i put 'fer' on purpose)** nails?! Seriously?!"

"Ya," Raven mocked her. "Seriously?!" Yes, seriously, how could she go around spouting nonsense that was so pointless and useless.

Missy glared and Ella smirked. "You know, Missy," Ella said, casually tucking her hair behind her ear. "I think you're going over board with this gossip. Totally stupid." She added and shook her pretty head.

Missy's face twisted into a scowling mask as she flickered her eyes to the other girl. "I didn't ask you," she spit acidly.

"Yes, but you didn't tell us not to put in out opinion for your-ah...interesting topic," Raven sneered in reply.

The red-head's cheeks flushed and she snorted, turning to glower at the floor, and said nothing.

Silence.

Or as silent as it could get in a noisy school hallway.

Raven glanced down at her shoelaces. She hated this. _Hated it. _The noise, the emotions...whoever thinks highschool isn't dramatic and wild, might as well live in an alternate demension. Raven sighed, pushing her hair back, brows furrowing. A migrane started to slowly throb, wracking a shudder of pain up and down her spine. The affects of being an empath, of course. At first, the bustling crowds were okay, and just agitated her, but now it was starting to grate on her nerves. Hopefully, though, she wouldn't pass out.

That would be bad.

She could almost see the school new's headlines now:

**Newbie Faints from Empath Overload**

Perfect.

Note the sarcasam.

Raven stifled a groan as another stab of pain shot through her skull like one of Speedy's arrows when a jock and his girlfriend shoved past, whacking her shoulder in the process. That was sure to leave a bruise.

"Hey...you okay?" Ella suddenly asked, eyes filled with concern. Raven shook her head in silent protest, throat dry, as Ella touched her arm lightly. A flair of agony crawled up Raven's skin and she quickly turned her moan into a feeble, raspy cough. Ella blinked, confusing marring her features.

"Rachel," she said, uncertain.

"I'm fine," Raven rasped and pulled away. She closed her eyes breifly, ignoring Missy's obvious shocked look and whispered her mantra in her head. God, what was wrong with her? This wasn't nearly as bad as when reporters and fans were bundled around her. She wasn't a pathetic, whimpy sissy. She needed to get a hold of herself.

With that, Raven re-opened her eyes and sidled back to her new friends' side, detatching bodily nerves from mental and emotional nerves. The physical pain the emotional overload caused her vanished, and her manifesting migrane settled into a faint and dull ache at the base of her skull.

"I'm fine," she repeated smoothly. Missy shot her a releaved look but Ella's was strangely blank and...suspiscious?

Raven banished the thought. Rediculous notion. But...other humans were smarter and more open minded then others...

She swallowed and hesitently gave the brunette a slanted look. Ella didn't seem to notice and was instead picking her nails, while Missy had begun to swear like a sailor after she stubbed her toe on the flat floor, ranting jokingly about how it took skill to trip over a flat surface **(A/N, it does. I have before, alll the time. But never on my shoelaces or somthing else. Ah, well. Freaks rock!).**

Raven decided to join in at that point and sneered, "Impossible. Skill has nothing to do with it...it's only because you are naturally careless and clu-!"

Raven tripped and tumbled head over heels down the stairs.

One minute she was talking and the next her toe cought on the edge of a step at the very top of the stairwell and she was falling head spinning, vision swirling, as her back hit the hard concrete steps and she rolled. Hard. Her hands scrabbled for a hold on something-anything- but the stairwell had been, thankfully, clear of all bodies.

Her knees then hit another step and she gasped in pain, body jerking as she threw her weight backwards, managing to lift off and slamm her spin into something soft, only to go back down again with the softness, her temple clipping the metal railing.

And then she fumbled to a stop, gasping. With her ears ringing and head hurting even more, she barely heard Ella shriek and Missy yell triumphantly, "Ha! Eat Dirt!"

Um, no thanks, Missy.

Then the softness breathed. It. Freakin'. Breathed! Raven forze as it groaned at she squeaked, twisting her torso so she rolled off the person underneath her.

"I-I'm sorry," she spluttered, face coloring.

Another groan, then a husky chuckle, like hot, smokey coals. A masculine scent wafted over her and it was all she could do to keep her eyelashes from fluttering. God, it was mouth watering. Her demon purred. Ah, a potential mate...

Raven blushed and gulped, mentally scolding herself.

"It's okay," said the masculine voice, one that she, unfortunatly, recognized. Her eyes snapped up and met the smirking, beautiful face of the arrogant boy in the office. "Though...it's usually me on top," he added somewhat thoughtfully with a smug look.

Raven whipped out of her trance and literally snarled at him.

"You!" she spat like vile poison had just infiltrated her mouth and burned a hole in her teeth.

A grin. "Yep," he laughed and stood, promptly ignoring the gawking bystanders and held out a hand to Raven. "I'm so glad you remeber my face! Am I that irrisitable?" He pumped his eyebrows playfully.

Raven scowled and slapped his hand away, pushing herself up to her feet. "More like insufferable," she growled, and brushed at her clothes vigorously.

He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Ah well...a guy can dream, right?" He smiled at the angry Titan. "So...the name's Damon. Damon Carter." He winked slyly.

Raven shot him a dry look. "Aaaand...I'm supposed to be impressed?"

A nod.

A snort.

"In your nightmares," she half hissed, half muttered, and stooped down to hurridly sweep her fallen books into her bag again. Damon knelt down in front of her and snatched up a book before leaning forward, purposly blowing hot air into her ear just to see her squirm and he whispered huskily, "Oh, contrare, _cherie..._don't you mean _wet dreams?" _He smirked and she chocked, her throat constrcing.

With a flushed face, Raven sprung back up to her feet, tore the book from Damon's hands, and stuffed it away, brushing past him. "You're sick!" Raven snapped and broke out into a run, shoving the shocked stares of her new classmates, leaving behind two bewildred girls, and a taunting bad boy in her wake.

If he wasn't begging for a death wish before, he was now.

Raven glared over her shoulder as she bustled throught the swinging glass doors, catching the smug, arrogant expression plastered on Damon's tan face.

She turned away, glaring angrily ahead as she muttered something deadly under her breath:

"Game on."

**Ooooo! Raven's maaaaad! oooooH! but don't worry, I won't kill our dashing thief...**

**...**

**Yet. ;)**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! New chappy, school about to start, and pressure's on! I dont own TT, but I own the name Damon Carter and Missy, Ella, Daniel, and LK. Enjoy!**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

Chapter 4:

God Must Hate Me

Raven scowled at the guaccamoli.

It didn't do anything to her!

But Damon Carter...

Raven growled and swallowed down a curse as his name popped up in her head. He was gonna pay for publicly humiliating her, oh yes he was. First, she was going to flay him alive, then she would boil him alive until every inch of his body was covered in boils until he was begging for mercy...then, she'll take his DNA, and stab him to death with a spoon, oh yes, and then she would throw him into the sea and cackle wildy, before producing a clone. And then-

Nooo, pfft! She was a Titan. A hero, and role-model to many. She couldn't...

"Hey, babe, wassup?"

To hell with being a Titan. She was gonna flay him, boil him, stab him with a spoon-

"Go to Hell." said Raven flatly. Damon chuckled and leaned forward against the back of her chair, ignoring the ogling look from both Ella and Missy as he delibratly pressed a well muscled chest into her shoulder blades.

He smiled a heavenly, crooked smile. "Oh, good. I'm doing fine, too, thanks for askin'." He winked and smirked.

"I think she doesn't want you here, Carter," a smooth voice spoke. Raven glanced up to Ella, her new savior, who was staring cooly at Damon with a look in her eyes...anger? No. Impossible. Why would she be angry?

The again, Raven herself would be too. But that was just her.

"No?" Damon breathed sarcasticly before rolling his eyes. He turned his attention back to Raven. "So...wanna go out with me?"

If she had been drinking her water it would have spewed all over the place. She settled for chocking on her apple. "What?" She croaked, coughing away. As she hacked Damon patted her back with such a smug smirk Raven would have given her life to wipe it off his face right there and then.

"I don't stutter," he said. He paused thoughtfully. "Meet me at 7, on Friday, near the corner here at school...unless of course...you're too scared," he added with a wink as Raven's face turned red. "Later," he said, casually, and then was gone. He disappeared in the crowd of students as the bell rang. Raven scowled and stabbed visciously at vher mashed patatoes before sliding out her seat, glaring at her shoes like they had just flipped her off.

When she came back to the table to get her bags after dumping her left-overs in the trash, Ella cast her a warm, sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Rachel," she said, patting Raven's shoulder. "We'll schedule something together for Friday. Like a movie or-"

"What?!" Missy exploded and gaped. She had been quiet with astonishment when Carter had swaggered freely to their table in all his hot-glory. "Girl, you can not miss a date with the hottest bad boy in school." Ignoring Ella's poisoness look, she stood and skipped over to Raven's side, grabbing her arm.

"Bu-" Raven began.

Missy shook her head quickly. "No buts. You will go straight to my house after school. The, we'll go shopping at the mall for clothes. I mean, you wanna be casual, but smokin', ya? then makeup, of course-"

"Missy," Ella growled as she glared at her friend. "She doesn't want to go."

Missy glanced at the brunette over her shoulder and raised a brow. "Why?"

Ella opened her mouth but Raven beat her to it. "Because he made a fool out of me and is annoying as Hell." She watched as Missy scoffed and rolled her eyes, continuing to drag her out the cafeteria and down the hallways, heading for Raven's Chemistry class.

"Don't. Lie." She sighed and blinked. "Oh, come on-"

Ella scowled. "Missy," she started in a warning tone, eyes flashing. But Missy was relentless and Raven snorted as she plowed on ahead.

"Rachel," said Missy. "Listen to me...what better way to get into every crack and corner of this society from top to bottom than getting inot the gossip-y popular crowd?" She chuckled and winked.

Raven sighed, but perked up at this. Though Missy knew nothing of Raven's real identity and mission, she sure did have a point. And may have just let her see the light to a break in the school system. She swallowed a sly, knowing smile as she tuned into Missy's and Ella's sudden arguement.

"He's a pompus brat and you know it, Artemis," Ella hissed.

Missy said, "Yeah, but dear god, Ella, have you seen his _abs? _He ain't worth my time being the player he is, but Rachel's different..who know's, maybe she coul soften' him up like my Ma's apple pie...?"

"No, Missy-"

Okay," said Raven. Surprise was evident on the other two pretty girl's faces.

"What?" Ella gasped but Missy grinned widly.

"Im glad you could see it my way, partner," she said and gave Raven's hand a mock shake. Ella fumed and dropped back behind them, frowning.

Missy mouthed 'eat dirt' to Ella before stopping in front of a glossy brown door and gesturing to it with flourish like she was a magician about to present magic at work. "And here we are, Miss Scathe," she announced with another grin. "Your Chem. class, Ma'am."

Raven gazed at the door before her eyes darted to the clock. Seventeen second and couting before she was late fore class. She was glad she stopped by her locker before lunch to get her books. Taking a deep breath, raven shouldered her bag with determination and look over her shoulder to see Missy giggle mischeviously and Ella scowl.

Raven's eyes narrowed. Those two knew something she didn't...

"BYE, RACHEL!" Missy bellowed before sprinting down the halls with Ella still on her heels and frowing deeply.

Raven gave her had a slight shake before pushing open the door and letting her green eyes sweep the room. All students were in the room, but not necessarily in their seats. They laughed and chatted, perched on desks and straddeling chairs as they talked, not once looking Raven's way.

Raven glanced at the empty chair and desk of their missing teacher and grunted with annoyance before rudging to the back to the classroom and took her seat.

She breathed evenly as she pulled out her notebook, keeping her face carefully blank. Hopefully, Carter wouldn't be in her class since he was in her grade. He could be in english with Ella, or Spanish with Missy-

But then God decided to activate His sense of humor and who would walk into the class just as the bell rang with the teacher close behind him?

Damon Carter, of course.

Raven cursed under her breath, fists clenching as she glanced around while students scrambled to take their seats. The only empty seat was in the front next to a boy with an bad case of acne and flaky hair and the other was beside her own.

She swore so hard it would have made a sailor blush and she glared at her lap.

Please don't come, have mercy, make friends with the los- er, boy- please, please ple-

Damon saw her empty chair and tortured expression and made a beeline for the seat.

Another cuss word.

Great. Joyous. Excellent. Now she had an arrogant rich boy sitting next to her. How wonderful.

But then he started _talking._

But it wasn't what she had expected it to be.

"Do you know enough about microscopes?" He asked. Raven blinked, opened her mouth, closed it, then muttered idiotiaclly, "Huh?" She could have slapped herself.

Damon snickered and tilted his head, staring intensly at her pale face, eyes alight. "Yeah," he replied casually, calm. Raven stifled a cough and blushed at his heavy gaze before looking away.

"Yes," she murmured, then turned to peer up at him from dark lashes.

His eyes were smoldering, but they faltered unsteadily with her gaze and he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "We have a wroksheet Mr. Caine gave us yesterday, but we didn't have time to finish it," he explained. "Now we have to work on it for the rest of the period," he admitted.

Raven raised a brow. "What do we have to do?" she asked, rifling in her bag for a pencil. Seeing her obvious trouble for not finding one, Damon fished in his own bag and handed her one.

"Just draw pictures of what we see in the microscope for the cellular structure of different stuff." He shugged. "Kid's stuff really."

Raven nodded slowly and ripped out a sheet of paper from the notebook. "'Kay," she mumbled and pulled the equipment closer to her.

...

...

...

The smokey look she gave him was electric, nearly stopping his heart with such an exotic, intoxicating look. It took all his will power not to kiss her senseless right then and there.

And he doubted she knew it.

He nearly groaned. He hated hormones. Nothing new there.

Damon Carter pulled the microscope to him as Raven began the first drawing. He peeked into the eye-holes or whatever and adjusted settings lower.

He took note of the bouncing green chlorophil at work from the light and scribbled down the drawing, forcing his eyes not to wander to the dark haired girl sitting only a few painful inches away.

He could practically feel the heat radiating from her snow white, flawless skin, the genlte swish of her silky hair falling lightly over her bare, slender neck, hear each breath that escaped her plump, yet thin, pale lips...

He tok a shuddering breath and stared hard at his pencil. Dammit, what was wrong with him? He'd seen prettier girls with brighter personalities every day, but he never acted like a drunken fool around them.

He needed to strike up a conversation before he lost it.

"Soooo," he drawled, erasing a stray pencil line. He glanced at her. "Where you from?"

Rachel sniffed. "That's none of your buisness," she said, carefully tracing her drawing as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "But...why?"

"Just askin'" he mumbled, brows furrowing as he moved to begin the next picture.

He saw her frown out of the corner of his eyes, no doubt wondering where his cocky, arrogant alter ego was. "California," said Rachel finally. She hesitated, pencil hovering over her paper. "I live there with my brother, Richard." She added.

Damon raised a brow and blinked. "Oh," he said. He cast a peek into the microscope. "Where in California?"

"Some place sunny," Rachel snorted sarcasticly, finishing up the last drawing. She signed it with flourish and stood. Turning it in, she made her way back to her seat as Damon scribbled his own name and the date at the top of the page in a hasty scrawl.

He came back to his seat afterwards and began putting away the microscope properly. Rachel had already cleared the rest of the table and was now sliding the thin sliver of glass back into place in a small black box by the windows. He cracked his back and sighed in relief when the teacher droned in a bored tone they could pack up and go to the next class if they were finished with the lab.

Looking around and seeing Rachel and him were the only ones, he grinned in satisfaction. Even if he was acting like a bit of a drunk fool, he was still as cocky and smug as ever.

Spotting his sudden smirk, Rachel blinked slowly like a cat and said nothing. She obviously knew him well enough to know he was just really smug they were the only two let out early.

They walked out together, Damon opening the door for rachel and bowing mockingly to her as she rolled her eyes and passed him swiftly, allowing Damon to get a lovely whiff of something sweet and soft, yet wild, with a hint of plums and lavender, also letting Rachel get a sniff of his clean, spicy smell. And while Damon's muscles locked up as he blinked stupidly, Rachel gave nothing away from her dry facial expression.

She whirled on him suddenly, and damon didn't flinch, nor blink at her unexpected turn, but something inside his gut clenched hotly when he was once again hit with that scent of hers as her hair flipped over to the front.

Giving himself a mental shake, Damon forced a smirk on his face as he tower effortlessly over the petite girl as she exchanged his expression with a sneer.

"Jump City," she said, only to turn and saunter ever-so-sexily down the hallway. The bell rang and soon, all the students poured out into the hall.

Jump City, Damon thought numbly, only to have a sudden bout of shock and terror seize his chest tighly.

Jump City...

...no.

**Oh, no! Did Damon figure out she's the spy? Or will he diss the thought...when someone else steps into the picture...? ;) Might not update soon enough, but I'll try.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy, wassup?! I saw my reviews and realized with selfish delight dat some of you actually stated that you were obsessed with this story. I thank you very much (cue bow), but if you like this story, check out my others! I'll upate on The Other Side real soon! I dont own TT!

Chater 5:

**Cheerleaders from Hell**

Raven wasn't pissed when they jeered at her...but she _became_ pissed when a pom-pom hit her head.

It all started like this...Raven stood outside the door to Missy's spanish class. It was a whole minute after the bell rang because the teacher was a stickler for scilence and wasn't letting even one of them out unless they shut-up. Stopped talking, giggling, breathing...you name it, she didn't want it. Unfotunately, Missy was being a total butt-as usual-and wouldn't stop her snide comments. Her last spoken sentence to the teacher was, "I'll stop talking because I want to, not because you told me to," and of course, that wasn't exactly the case since she was growing bored anyways.

If you haven't noticed, Missy didn't like silence all that much.

A few seconds later, Ella joined her in all her enchanting glory. "Hi," she said, flipping her brown hair casually over one shoulder as she stood next to Raven. "How was class?"

"It would have been better had both you and Missy told me tht Damon was to be my lab partner," Raven replied dryly.

Ella's lips thinned into a tight line and she looked away. "Yeah," she muttered.

Raven gazed at the closed door as she listened to the teacher finally squawk class was dismissed. There would have been lengthy relieved sighs had not they known she would have made them sit down again and force them to wait ten more minutes.

Missy obvously didn't, for instead of sighing, she whooped for joy and blundered out of the classroom with curly red hair boncing and eyes bright before her teacher could screech, "Now you come back right here and now, young lady, or I will tell your parents!"

Missy snorted. "Yeah right," she scoffed, grinning. "They wouldn't give a shi-"

"Missy," Ella snapped.

But Missy just smiled sheepishly and sidled up to Raven as they began to walk. "Soooo..." the red head's eyebrows pumped up and down mischeviously. "How was Chemestry?"

Raven scowled. "Oh, just as dandy as cotton candy," she said sarcasticly, eyelashes fluttering. A bright smile peeled easily across her face before it turned dead. "What do you think, it was a living nightmare, I thought I would have to kill a bloody pony just to get a bit of the bloodlust out of me before I bruttaly murdered Damon."

"Ah, come on," Missy whinned with a giggle. "You wouldn't kill something that hot, would you?"

Raven didn't answer.

Missy's smile faltered. "Would you?"

Still no reply.

Missy looked sick. "Oh, God..."

Ella smirked and shot her friend a dry look. "What would you expect, Missy?" She asked innocently. "She's a dark, destroying angel at heart."

_OH, the irony, _Raven mused in her head as Missy mumbled something inaudible, causing Ella to grin and snicker.

The girls reached the glass doors leading to the field. pushing it open, they strolled across the fresh green gass out in the sun. P.E. class had started, a clue from the whooping teens that jogged out of the locker room's back doors and into the open air. A few carried footballs. Along with them, a couple of girls wakled leisurouly out the girl's locker room. They wore short black and purple Nike shorts with matching pom-poms clutched in their hands and black v-neck, sleevless T-shirts that showed more than just a bit of their stomachs.

"Those are the cheerleaders here," Missy said, eyes following Raven's line of sight. "Total bitch-o-ramas from Slutville," she added. "And those aren't even their real uniforms!"

"What are their uniforms?" Raven asked dryly. She immedeatly regretted it when Ella answered, "Black elastic shorts underneath skirts even shorter than their Nike and their stomachs revealed when their top is only a skimpy V-neck sleevless top."

"Oh," Raven muttered.

Well...that was...

...slutty.

Oh, well. Each to their own.

She would have probably ignored them had not one shrieked lik an attractive banshee: "OOOH, ROY! HIIII!"

Did she say attractive banshee? No, no, she meant a mental banshee. Said banshee throwing herself at Roy as he jogged towards the coach.

"You aren't playing football?" The banshee pouted, and traced the edge of his sweaty T-shirt, a sign he just got out of gym. Raven could almost see him sweat drop and snickered.

And froze.

Wait...Roy...? No, it couldn't be...aww shit, it was.

"No," said Roy nervously, running a hand trhough short orange hair. Jasper eyes gleamed in the sunlight. "I just needed to tell the coach something..."

"Who's that," Raven asked, and cleared her throat, voice shaky.

Ella shot her a wierd look and Missy said, "He just came last week, but hasn't been around today...I was wondering where he was. He usually sits with the other jocks, but he isn't at all dumb. Next to Damon, he's the hottest thing on the planet. Why, Rachel?" Missy eyes her in a shrewed manner.

"Nothing." Raven was as cool as a cucumber on the outside, but on the inside she was boiling furious. So, Robin ordered Bee to send Speedy here to keep an eye on her...or was it the other way around? Either way, she was going to find out, hell or high water. But she also had to think of the social pyramid here. He's a jock, she's the new kid who got a reputation for punching douche-bags and tripping into hotties. Problem? Yes.

But he was a jock, and, according to the banshee, on the football team. And who gets the closest to football players? The water boy, team mates, and cheerleaders.

Water boy was out, for one, because she was definatly not going be the lacky who trails after them like a puppy,_serving_ the _water_. Who the hell wants to do that?! The same went for football player. It took years to build up that kind of muscle, she wasn't a boy, and even if she created a spell to make her look like a man with muscle, she would never be able to live it down, and people would be asking questions. That was the last thing she needed.

The last option...huh...but cheerleaders...? Okay, she had the build and body, the skill, the fexibility, but that didn't mean shehad to act like them...ugh. Crap.

Raven knew what she had to do.

"I'll be right back," said Raven. She marched across the grassy field, ignoring Ella's calls to "What the hell was she doing?!" and headed straight for Roy.

Just as the cheerleader left Roy scratching his head and muttering curses under his breath, Raven stepped forward and said cheerfuly, "Hi, the name's Rachel. Do you know where I can sign up for cheerleading?" Complete with a wide and shiny fake smile.

Roy froze and turned back to her. "Just ask Angel, the girl with braided brown hair, and she'll tell you." His welcoming face was as open as a reinforced steel box with lasers gaurding the enterence. It could have fooled anyone but Raven. Like now.

"By the way," he added, extending his hand for a friendly shake. "I'm Roy."

"Oh, I know," said Rae sweetly beofre flashing him a cold, suspicious look and then reverting back to an overly cheereful expression. "Bye."

"Uh, later," he replied and walked the opposite direction.

Raven walked slowly to Missy and ella, who were staring dumbfounded at her. "Player," Missy teased, gripping Raven by the arm and leading them all away.

Raven didn't reply. She felt sick already from the upcoming prospect of being a _cheerleader. _And her head was starting to hurt.

"Hold on, Missy...Ella," she muttered once inside. They stopped and faced her, brows furrowed.

Wiggling out of Missy's tight grip, Raven took a breath and said, "I'm joining the cheerleaders."

Ella chocked. "You are what?!"

"I know, I know," said Raven tiredly. She ignored Missy's bulging eyes and gaping.

"Why?" the red head demanded. Raven shrugged and came up with a half-hearted lie. "To be more social. Might as well, you know."

"But Damon is not even on the football team," Missy continued to protest, waving her arms above her head as they began walking again.

"I don't want or need him in any way," Raven said stiffly.

Ella said, "It's good to be social, Missy. You and I both know that, so let Rachel do what she wants, okay?"

Missy hesitated then grumbled, "Fine. But if she starts acting all bitchy wiht her nose in the air I **will** smack her!"

"Don't worry," Raven assured her new human friend. "I'm no slut like those other girls."

"Exactly," said Missy. "So why do you want to join a group like that? There are other social networks here at school. Why this one?"

To which Raven could not answer.

...

...

...

So...Robin wanted him to babysit Raven. And from the look of it, she wasn't happy.

Roy shrugged off his shirt and donned a brown button-up shirt. His mind wondered as he fiddled with his sleeves, rolling them up, revealing strong forearms below muscualr biceps.

Raven...he rolled the tase of her name around in his head. A smirk played on his lips as he slung his bag over his shoulder and strode out of the locker room, whisteling.

_Hmmm...I wonder...__Raven asking about cheerleading sign-ups...most curious. Putting two and two together isn't that hard, actually._

Another smirk.

_What's she gonna look in a skimpy outfit like that? Priceless._

**Okay, Coolio! finished this chap, and I'll be on to Forever Cursed again in no time. The same with the Harry Potter stpry, so dont worry! I'll update this soon, also. Anyways, look up my other stories if you love this one so much, and review as well! Thx!**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z ;{D (mustache!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy, wassup?! I saw my reviews and realized with selfish delight dat some of you actually stated that you were obsessed with this story. I thank you very much (cue bow), but if you like this story, check out my others! I'll upate on Forever Cursed real soon! I dont own TT!**

Chater 6:

**Cheerleaders from Hell Part 2...joy**

The bell signaling the end of the first day rang clear and loud through the halls. Raven winced, and rubbed her temples. It had been a long day of keeping her powers and emotions at bay, and the spikes of emotions from the students was giving her a headache.

Waving goodbye to a cheerful Missy and sober Ella made her feel warm inside, but also sick. She had made friends, but now they had to leave to study for midterms with different tutors, leaving Raven alone to try out for the cheerleading sqaud. She had signed up for it with a fake, shiny smile plastered on her face before last period, and now all she wanted to do was hurl.

It's for the mission, for the mission, she reminded herself constantly as she shouldered her bag and walked to the gym.

When she Neared the gym, she heard a girl belting out the lyrics to a song she didn't know while jumping up and down, making her voice quiver alot. When she heard another girl with a snotty voice cut off the music and yell at the other girl to get the heck off the the gym floor, Raven seriously considered quitting, but then grew angry at herself for such weakness. She huffed and quickened her pace.

It couldn't be that bad.

She pushed open the heavy doors, and froze. She whirled around and started down the hallway.

Screw the mission.

And she sure would have had not a sickening, sweet voice called after her, "Oh, honey! Are you here for the tryouts?"

Raven slowed and turned towards the owner of the voice. _No. _"Yes." she said before she could stop herself.

"Well come on in...we don't bite."

_Don't bite, my ass. Your bark is probably worse._

Raven walked in and peered at the two girls at a single table, decorated with a lacy yellow tablecloth. The girl to the left was a pretty Asian, looking glamorous with long dark brown hair, the tips dyed orange. Her bronze skin glowed and her eyes were wide and almons shaped, black and pretty.

"I'm Flora," said the Asian girl. She motioned to the dark skinned girl beside her. "And this is Isabella. Are you here for the tryouts? We have one more spot open."

"Umm," Raven said. "Yeah. Are you expecting anything from me other than dancing?" _And flipping hair like an idiot?_

Flora's smile was like a crocodile's. "Oh, yes," she replied brightly. Too brightly. "Like flexibility, gymnastics, you know...easy stuff like that."

Oh. So it was like that, huh, bitch-o-rama?

"Fine," said Raven smoothly. It wasn't going to be hard. She just had to curve her strength and a bit of her real experience. She would have to remember to thank Robin and Red-X for the lessons.

Yes, Red-X. Not quite a Titan, but not an enemy anymore either. He taught her alot on pyshical combat. Funnily enough, he was one of her closest friends, but he was a way on a mission in Afghanastan. He joked he would get her a hat.

Anyways...ahem. Flora looked kind of surprised at her sudden response. Then she smirked. "That doesn't mean kiddie cartwheels," she added, sharing a glance with Isabella who giggled.

"Of course," Raven replied, with snide mockery.

She walked up to the cardboard next to their seats and looked in. Pom poms. Joy. She took two blue ones and looked at Isabella.

"Do I have to use these?" She asked. She held one up as Isabella's full button mouth slowly curled up into a smile. "Yes," she said.

Raven grit her teeth, but transformed it into a smile. "Cool," she said casually. She took a breath and closed her eyes, trying to get her bearings as Isabella turned on some music. Mona Lisa, by Panic! At the Disco. She let out the breath. It was one of her favorite bands, thank Azar, so she knew this song backwards and forwards.

Her skin tingled, as if she was being watched by familier eyes, but she ignored it. She would deal with it later. She opened her eyes, crouched low, and did her thing.

...

...

...

Roy licked his lips as Raven jumped into the air and spun upside down before landing perfectly on her feet. The song was over, but Flora had said in clipped tones. 'How about less music and dancing and show us how flexible you can be.'

_Flexible. Check_. He thought, eyes trailing down sculptured pale legs.

Thank yoooou, Robin.

He stifled a grin as Flora watched his friend with cold eyes. Jelousy. Cute. He'd seen it everywhere Rae went, not that she noticed. For a pretty damn good empath she didn't notice the simplest emotions directed toward her. He kind of wished she would, though. maybe she would appreciate herself if she knew how much she was desired from afar.

He just hoped she didn't realize he was one of them. He didn't want his limbs twisted to a breaking point.

...

...

...

Missy rested her head in her hands and groaned. How she _hated _school. How how she loathed it. She trailed a slim finger down the cracked spine on her green-and-blue Algebra book, staring blankly down at the graph paper before her. Let's see, X...Y...shit she hated math, too.

She flicked her pencil away and sighed, looking out the window. Her tutor had cancelled sick, and now she had no help or support whatsoever.

She paused in her bordom, eyes fluttering to a small, beaten brown book.

Well...she actually did. But, no! That would be cheating! Not learning!

...

Unless she, oh, what...? _Absorbed _the information.

Missy glanced at the ceiling and chewed her bottom lip. God, it was so wrong. Only for emergencies, and though she usually flaunted her ability to skip classes and act all bad-ass sometimes didn't mean she wanted to fail. But heck, she didn't need school, either. It was for the image. For her cover. But damn...it was more stressing then _ever_.

She looked back at the little brown book, and cursed.

_Crap._

She scootched her black rolling chair over and touched the brown worn cover of the small book. It jumped and the pages trembled at her magical, yet tender touch. The blue lit pulsing softly aroung the edges of each page was hypnotizing. She took a deep breath and opened it, her pale white face turning eery as she was bathed in the blue light...

_Era tas malork!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Damon clapped his hand over his mouth to supress a laugh at the other guy's face as he zoomed past on his motocycle.

The guard spluttered, _"You aren't supposed to race in the parkinglot!"_

_Lat's see if you can stop me, old man, _Damon thought as he ripped through the exit and streaked down the road.

He clutched the crumpled paper in his hand. The message still burned in his brain...

_THerE iS A SpY. gET riD Of ThEm._

_..._

**Okay, Coolio! finished this chap, and I'll be on to Forever Cursed again in no time. The same with the Harry Potter story, so dont worry! Also, I'm thinking of finishing a certain stroy for another author, since it seems she will not be coming back to Fanfic. And making a Young Justice/Teen Titan crossover. So, after I finish one of my stories, Ill try to start where she left off. I'll update this soon, also. Anyways, look up my other stories if you love this one so much, and review as well! Thx! Also, I've noticed that I've been dragging this out, cuz its still on the first day of school, so I need to lengthen the chaps and speed it up a bit too. I also feel as if I'm kinda dragging out the Other Side as well, So in that story I am going to reveal a bit more about the demon. Kk? Awesome Sauce.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z ;{D (Look-it! mustache!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy, wassup?! I saw my reviews and realized with selfish delight dat some of you actually stated that you were obsessed with this story. I thank you very much (cue bow), but if you like this story, check out my others! I'll upate on Forever Cursed real soon! I dont own TT!**

Chater 6:

**Ghost in the Loo**

_**Four days later...**_

_'THerE iS A SpY. gET riD Of ThEm.'_

Damon looked at the small message again and tried to control his breathing, but it was hard. There was a spy in school...looking for him, and the others. If he got busted-

No! He wasn't! He was smooth, careful. Untouchable.

He licked his lips and slipped the piece of paper in a crack in his locker, shutting the door. He walked to chemistry in a daze. His fingers burned with the memory of the message. He wasn't stupid. Far from it. He knew that people that had been coming here for years were ruled out, since they had just started the information exchange for only seven months. But new kids...they were the ones on his list.

He took a breath and walked into the empty classroom. Lunch wouldn't be ending for another ten minutes, but he needed the peace and quiet to just _think._

He breathed again and closed his eyes.

Roy Harper.

Nice guy, at least five foot seven, short red hair, pale skin, ropey muscles, new track star, liked to joke around, straight As, and all around heart-breaker. Came around three months ago. He was either really good actor, or completely innocent. More research needed to done, it seemed...

Artemis (Missy) Thomas.

Curly red hair, pale skin, freckles, all-around-INSANE, and very artsy, very carefree. Hmmm, definatly not her, since she came her at least two months when 'it' started, unless info slipped, which he highly doubted since they got rid of the spy three weeks in...

Ella Sunburst.

No. Wasn't her. He knew it.

...

Rachel...Rachel Scathe.

Beautiful, straight black hair, piercing green eyes, glowing white complexion, beautiful, snide, witty, intelligent, beautiful, calm, cool, beautiful, tough-as-nails, beautiful...Aargh!

No. It couldn't be her, he refused to acknowledge that she was the spy. Even if she had arrived here only a few days ago.

The bell rang.

But she could be. And from Jump City, too! He couldn't let his obvious attractions towards her get in the way of the mission. If she was really the spy, he would have to take her out. The image of her lying broken and bloody on the sidewalk made his heart coil sourly.

_The mission. The mission, the mission, the mission, the mission! _He couldn't let the others be exposed to any signs of weakness from him, an opening that can get them thrown into jail.

He heard footsteps near the door.

He needed to get rid of his feelings. The mission was all that mattered, all that _would _matter. He couldn't let a silly girl like Rachel get in the way. He would get rid of her...

The door opened, and his eyes did the same, glaring from under his eyebrows.

_Rachel._

...soon.

...

...

...

Raven gripped her lock and twisted again, even jiggling it like a comnplete moron.

Oh..._someone_ certainly had a death wish.

"Hey, Scathe, having a little trouble there?"

Raven bit back a growl and looked over her shoulder. Flora and Isabella stood a few feet behind her, smiling innocently, yet mockingly. Raven turn all the way, a put on a false smile.

"Nope," she stated, popping the 'p'.

She brushed past them and headed to chemistry without her books. She didn't know where tha janitor lurked at this time, maybe in the cafeteria, but she could at least ask Mr. Caine where she could find him and at least offer an appropriate excuse for her absense. She pushed open the door and suntered in, looking around the seemingly vacant room. Mr. Caine didn't seem to be here, maybe she could catch Missy or Ella befo-

"Rachel."

She froze and Raven could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. She swiveled on her heels to stare at Damon, who was now standing half-way up from his chair, brows drawn, giving him a brooding, serious look, his gaze ever-so intense. Raven ignored the spine-tingling moan from Lust in her brain as she muttered, "Oh...Damon...I didn't know you would be here."

Damon shrugged, and though his brows begun to smooth out, he wasn't as playful or laidback like he flaunted before. It took all of Raven's willpower to not look into his mind, he was acting so...off.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I know you're a student but I didn't think you'de want to be here this early...or did you know I was here and wanted to dry hump?" His cocky, arrogant smirk was back, and Raven's worrys and suspiscions immedeatly evaporated as she rolled her eyes in barely disguised disgust.

"You wish," she sneered. She paused, as he stared at her, and nudged her sneaker clad toe in the floor, before adding in a low grumble, "A couple of bitch-o-ramas decided to pull a prank and changed my combonation. I can't get in my locker, so I came here to ask Mr. Caine if he knew where the janitor was, so he can snap it off, or something'." She blushed at the stupidity of it all, especially when Damon started laughing.

"Man," he snorted. "How many enemies do you got, chickadee?" He winked, smirking.

"You don't wanna know."

Something flashed in Damon's eyes, but it disappeared so quickly Raven wondered if it was real.

He smiled playfully. "So, are we still on for tonight?" He sidled closer to her, pressing his front against hers, backing her up into the desk. Raven swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

"Umm..."

"Great! How about I pick you up at your place?" His hand slid in a caressing motion against her thigh.

Raven stuttered. "W-wait...I-"

"Where do you live?" Her breathing picked up and caught in her throat when he leaned closer.

"Well?" He demanded. Raven felt a flush of white-hot embarressment sweep through her. How did he make her melt like a pathetic popsicle on a hot summer day?!

Placing her hands firmly on his chest-_mrrrow, muscular!-shut up Lust!-_ she shoved him away. A soft rush of cool air seeped between them and stealing away the warmth where his body had touched hers, and she felt a prinprick of regret, before swiftly brushing the emotion aside, including lust's whines.

Crossing her arms across her healthy chest, Raven snarled at Damon. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Damon's answer was a laugh. "Ooo, fiesty, huh?" He chuckled again. Well, babe, your not getting out of this date. I'll hunt you down if I have to, so just tell me where you live."

Raven shifted and, seeing no way out of this, since 1) he would hunt her down, and 2) it would be good for the mission if she had some inside info of the popular crowd, sighed and grumbled, "Crystalcloud Avenue, three block away from school."

Damon's smile was both bright and brilliant, making Raven's heart shiver sweetly in her chest. "Cool. I'll pick you up at seven sharp, nothing less, nothing more." Students bregan to trickle in, staring at the new gothis girl and player with open interest. Damon cleared his throat while Raven looke away, as he murmured, "Oh, by the way, wear something nice. Like a dress...we'll be going to a pretty nice resturaunt." And with that he walkd back to their desk, as if nothing had happened.

Raven scoffed to herself, shrugging herself off the desk and stomping after Damon, chest tight with fury, cheeks burning in humiliation.

Fine. She'd wear something nice. Nice to her, was something comfortable. Something nice to Damon, was not going to be comfortable for her.

She was going to wear _her_ kind of '_nice_'.

...

...

...

The rest of the day went along smoothly, and Raven decided to skip cheerleading after school. She'd been working hard at it since she signed up, and, if she said so herself, was the best.

Problem was, she'd seen more than once a certain red-head's eyes wonder a _little_ bit to much.

...

Oh, who was she kidding? He was practically undressing her with his eyes.

Well, it was better than his hands, though she wouldn't put it past him to try.

Suddenly, a colloused pale hand grabbed her elbow and yanked her into the girl's bathroom. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Damn.

Raven yanked herself from Roy's grip and scowled. "What the hell, Harper?! Pulling me into the girl's bathroom, what the hell is wrong with you?! I swear-mmmph!"

"Sssh," he whispered, hand over her mouth. "Just..just tell me it's all a hallucintaion, and we'll go." He sounded shaken.

Raven followed his gaze and her jaw dropped behind his hand.

There, floating only a few feet from them, was a transparent girl, dressed in a skimpy plaid school girl skirt, tight white blouse, and tie, dark curly hair falling to her shoulderblades, with only one high heeled shoe on. There were two bloody bullet holes over where her heart would have been.

The ghost glared. "What are _you_ staring at? You act like you've never seen a ghost before!"

**Okay, Coolio! finished this chap, and I'll be on to Forever Cursed again in no time. The same with the Harry Potter story, so dont worry! Also, I'm thinking of finishing a certain stroy for another author, since it seems she will not be coming back to Fanfic. So, after I finish one of my stories, Ill try to start where she left off. I'll update this soon, also. Anyways, look up my other stories if you love this one so much, and review as well! Thx! I also feel as if I'm kinda dragging out the Other Side as well, so in that story I am going to reveal a bit more about the demon. Kk? Awesome Sauce.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z ;{D (Look-it! mustache!)**


End file.
